


Afternoon Delight

by banditsolace, suganugu



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, I HAVE SO MANY FEELS HERE SO IM SO SORRY IN ADVANCE LMAO, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suganugu/pseuds/suganugu
Summary: Jimin needs to concentrate or else..





	Afternoon Delight

—  
  
“I can’t.” Jimin whispers and gulps all the while staring at your full and plump breasts, invitingly tucked away.  
  
“You can’t?” You asked him. “You can’t what?”  
  
Albeit you know exactly what he was talking about but decided to play innocent that you didn’t caught him staring at your cleavage.  You really wanted to tease him more as you see his face hardens every time you ‘accidentally’ give him a full display. When the weather was screaming at 32 degrees centigrade, it was a no brainer not to wear a floral bustier.  
  
  
_+_  
_Jimin’s parents has asked you if you can come by to their house today to help Jimin on his math subject as his tutor, and you said yes, because you also need extra income since you’re the one paying your college fees. _  
+  
  
  
He was sitting just across you in an Indian sit style with a foldable study table over his lap. You crawled over him, your chest almost aligned to his eyes, knees on the floor; your left hand is the one supporting your body weight while your right hand is flipping his papers.  
  
“You can’t do what Park Jimin? You need to finish everything on the problem set I gave you. And you haven’t even started on the first one.  
You need to hurry up so we can proceed to the next lesson.” You said while looking at his paper and still playing the innocent card.  
  
“I know…I just—” Jimin answered as he tries to look anywhere but forward, trying to ignore the gift of the heavens, the sight of your chest. He never thought he’d be able to see his noona, to see you once again. After drifting apart as the two of you grow up, he still can’t believe you’re right in front of him.  
  
“I know you can do it, just stay focused. Remember; just think that if you do well today then I’m pretty sure you can really ace your math exams this week. Okay?” You smiled and gave Jimin a fast sweet wink and crawled back to your place and started reading Jimin’s notes.  
  
He tried again.  
  
He tried but miserably failed. He can’t focus because dirty thoughts had already been pinned to his mind even before he started reviewing. He scanned your body, eyeing you from head to toe; you kind of noticed it but shrugged it off nonchalantly as you did the same to him. You can’t deny the fact that he grew up pretty well. As if he wasn’t the little boywho always ran to you while screaming ‘Noona~!’ with snot and dried tears on his face. You tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
He can feel his raging hormones, heart pounding hardly against his chest and his breathing becoming ragged and labored. His head are filled with the thoughts with the two of you making out, you just beneath him. And he tries to steer clear from them because he knows that’s not possible, so he finds a way out of this feeling…finally…  
  
“Ah –ah…excuse me, can I go to the bathroom?” Jimin asked while avoiding your stare.  
  
“Sure, take your time.” You smiled.  
He rushed outside towards the bathroom like a kid who badly needs to pee. Not.  
  
As soon as he got inside, he called Hoseok for help.  
  
“He—hello? Hoseokie hyung?”  
  
“Yah Jiminie, why?”  
  
“I need your help, my tutor is wearing a dress and I’m supposed to be doing problem sets and I—can’t—”  
  
“And you can’t concentrate, is that it?” Hoseok asked while laughing.  
  
“Hyung please, this is hard for me, she looks really hot and I can’t calm my member, help me what to do, I’m struggling over my Math subject, but this is worst than I thought! She’s also on the list! I’m struggling over 2 things!” He whispered.  
  
“Look Jimin-ah, be a man, ok you know what to do, but remember academics first before anything else! Haha bye!” Hoseok hanged up.  
  
“Aaaaa hyung why are you like this?!” He pleads while sitting on the toilet and while softly banging his head on the wall.  
  
You noticed that Jimin is taking too long in the bathroom, so you decided to check on him.  
A loud bang breaks the silence inside Jimin’s room as he accidentally hit your forehead with the door while you reached for the door knob.  
  
You screamed while touching your forehead. He hurriedly ran towards you.  
  
“Noona, are you alright? Oh my God, I am so sorry; I didn’t know you were on the other side of the door.” He unconsciously held you like a prince carrying his helpless princess.  
  
“Ouch! That hurts. It stings but it’s alright Jimin. I can manage. I just got dizzy…I just—”  
He suddenly kissed you.  
  
Jimin can’t hold it anymore, even if Hoseok advised him that math should come first before hormones.  
  
You froze and your eyes widened. You want to push Jimin away from you but your mind and your body refuse to. You can feel his buff chest against your breasts, his right hand behind your head and his left hand on your right waist, while your hands were awkwardly placed on his clothed abs.  
  
  
  
You eventually gave in.  
  
  
  
He started opening his mouth for better access, bites your upper lip first then he licks your lower lip; you gave in and started opening your mouth welcoming his tongue. You moaned a little.  
  
“Aaghh.”  
  
  
Grabbing the chance when he parted from your lips for air, “Jimin-ah, we’re supposed to finish your tutorial for math—” You got cut off when he recaptured your lips.  
  
“It’s ok noona, I can ace that subject, don’t worry too much about it.” He said while guiding your helpless albeit needy body against the wall.  
  
“But your mom said—mmmmm—tha—mmm—you a—re failing.” You can’t speak properly because Jimin’s interrupting you with his wild and wet kisses.  
  
You suddenly felt wet and you stopped jimin from kissing you torridly.  
“Wait.”  
  
You said while standing up, looking at Jimin sitting under you.  
  
You can feel yourself burning like you wanted to feel his body more.  
  
  
  
  
+  
_You both walk under the same sky not knowing that you like each other.  You thought you’re just a normal noona to him, while he thought he’s just a normal dongsaeng to you, and that’s all._  
+  
  
  
  
  
  
You pulled Jimin towards his bed; you sit on his lap and started caressing his face.  
  
“Noona.”  
  
He whispered while holding your waist so tight. You really feel horny and you feel like Lilith who apparently is the demon of lust just possessed you.  
  
You cupped his face and slowly kissed him. He started pulling your underwear down, and as you glanced down, you saw the veins in his forearms while doing that and you found it really hot.  You’re thankful because you wore a dress and it’s an easy access to sex.  He unzipped your dress and start pulling your bra, but it just snaps back to your skin, since Jimin doesn’t know how to unlocked bras in just a single snap, even though Jimin’s been watching porn every night, this is his first time. Your first time too.  
  
You helped him with that; he pulled up your floral bustier dress leaving you fully naked.  He started caressing your left breast, his fingers playing with your nipples while he’s sucking the milk out of you on your right breast.  Your moans became louder at the teases his talented mouth and fingers are making. It’s just the second base, you thought, what if it’s already the homerun, what more, how many octaves will you be able to reach?  As pleasure shot up in your body, you started to spear Jimin’s hair.  
  
“Jimin.” You whisper. “I—”  
  
“Don’t worry noona, I’ll be gentle.” He whispered back.  
  
He started removing his baggy shorts and his muscle tee. You were sitting right on Jimin’s lap so you decided to stand for a while so that Jimin can remove his clothes easily.  You and Jimin are finally both naked, your mound directly facing him.  Jimin had watched this kind of scene before on porn videos, so his mind is playing with him, telling him to just do the same to you. So he grabs your soft butt so hard and starts pushing your pelvis toward his face, your wet sex facing his mouth.  He started licking your wet folds and your legs started shaking.  
  
“Hey, Jimin-ah, wha—t ……is thi—s …...aaaahhhh.” You steadied yourself against the wall but also pulled his head towards you, making his tongue push in and out your slit.  
  
“Park Jimin…what is this—ahhh!” You grunted as you gripped Jimin’s hair. His slightly nipped your clit, licked your wet fold and drank your juices thoroughly.  
  
Jimin was beyond aroused and just by hearing you moaning had made him so hard. You felt like you’re beyond cloud nine while Jimin’s eating you and at the same time pushing his three fingers in and out on your tight cave.  
You can feel like you’re about to come, and Jimin sensed it when your walls clenched around his fingers and with a finally thrust of his tongue; he lapped away your dripping juices. Coming from your high, you looked at him in a naughty way; your eyes changed, looking sharp and sexy.  You kneeled down on the bed, he moved away as you grabbed his butt cheeks.  
  
“Jimin-ah, its noona’s turn.”  
  
You smirked and started licking the side of his pelvis, since he played with your second base, you started doing it also to him, you started nibbling his buffed chest, you played with his nipples with your tongue until they got hard and you slowly traced his body using your tongue towards his downtown.  You were so amazed that he has a huge and long member.  
  
“Wow, you’re a real man, Park Jimin.” You smiled while looking at his throbbing manliness.  
  
You lightly placed a kiss on the tip of it before slowly licking the top of the head, feeling the smooth head over your lips, and then slowly sliding him inside your mouth down to the base.  Jimin moaned so loud because it’s his first time even though he’s been rubbing his cock during his porn-ventures, but this is different, he can now experience a true blowjob for the first time.  
  
“Noona…..noo—na.” he moaned while pushing your head hard towards his cock.  
  
You continued bobbing your head in an up and down movement.  His cock was so hard it feels like you’re eating two huge bananas at the same time.  Of course the balls needs some attention too, so you slide your tongue again towards it and start swallowing his twins while your hand’s rubbing his cock up and down.  You suddenly licked his little hole, and then there he started to moan heavily.  
  
“Noona, your mouth feels so great.”  
  
He fisted your hair, bucking his hips to match your bobbing movement.  
  
“I’m gonna come in your mouth noona.” And you hummed in response in which you felt hot liquid filling your mouth.  
  
Satisfied with your work, you swallowed his cum with no hesitation. Coming from his high, he then grabbed your shoulders, threw you to the bed, changing position, now topping you. You gape that even after what you did he couldn’t be possibly bigger and harder than before. As if reading your thoughts, he lowered himself down and whispered.  
  
“You were so amazing noona.” He lightly licked your ears.  
  
Lying in his bed he started eating you again, nibbling at your clit and placing feathery kissing on your wet folds. He reached down for his member and teased your slit with his tip. You hardly grip on his sheets.  
  
“Oh my God! I want you inside me now Jimin-ah.” You stared down at him with hooded eyes and he got it immediately.  
  
He slid down his member onto your clit, rubbing it gently. Your legs twitching, your hips moving side by side, he holds it so you can stay still, you can slowly feel an extreme feeling that you’ve never felt before, your body starts to shake, your toes curl, you started grunting and panting and finally Jimin shoved in his long and thick throbbing member.  
  
“Ahh—you’re so hot noona…so hot.” He moaned as he slowly pushed his cock inside you.  
  
You can clearly see Jimin’s body, he has a perfect toned muscles, his sixpack abs, his buff chest, his collar bones and his Adam’s apple, his sexy muscles on his pelvic and his oh so fine b shaped body.  
  
“Jimin, isn’t this your first time? Why are you so good at this?” You asked while chasing your breath.  
  
“I’d like to thank porn videos for this.” He smirked as he continues to thrust. Grinding his body like he’s dancing, you can feel his cock rimming inside of you. He then rested his head beside yours and he whispered to your ears “Slower? Or faster?”  
  
“Surprise me.” You answered.  
  
“Ok then.” He said.  
  
He grabs your waist and he turns you around, he positioned himself behind you.  
  
“I’m going in noona, are you ready?”  
  
He spreads your legs wide so he can make a smooth enter and asked you to just relax and just follow his rhythm.  He starts thrusting you slowly, feeling his huge and long cock filling you from behind, rubbing your thighs, and slowly slides his hands to your breast, they perfectly fit, cupping, kneading each, twisting and pinching your nipples. Syncing his hands with his thrusts, he plunged deeper into you.  
  
“Fuck. Yes there! Oh my God!” You screamed as he found your sweet spot. A smirk danced on his lips, feeling smug at his conquest.    
  
“Come with me baby.” He coaxes you as he felt your walls tighten around him, he is nearing his orgasm too.  
  
“I’m coming too. Hold me tight Jimin-ah.” You plead as he thrusts into you in fast rhythm.  
He rests his upper body to your back, holding your breast tightly as he went on full throttle. Both of you moaned and finally reaching cloud nine.  You feel like you’ve been drugged, the feeling of the first time sex and also knowing that this is also Jimin’s first time really amazed you.  
Both of you lay on the bed, still naked, Jimin’s on your left, smiling like a kid who just won a lottery.  He looks at you and holds your hand and gave you a sweet smile.  
  
“So…..you still have a problem set to solve Mr. Park Jimin.” You smiled back.  
  
“Oh that? I think I can solve it now.” He chuckled.  
  
“What a naughty kid, come here.” you laughed back while brushing his hair w/ your hands and gave him a sweet smooch on the lips.  
  
“Let’s get back to work shall we?”  
  
—  
  
Done cleaning the mess in Jimin’s room, both of you are back to your places again, you sitting in front of Jimin reading his notes, and Jimin, sitting with his problem set.  
  
—  
Someone knocked.  
  
“Hi, I guess you guys are hungry? We bought some food. Jimin you might wanna help me out?” Jimin’s mom came into his room, seeing us in our full tutor-student scene as if nothing steamy happened a while ago.  
Jimin left the room.  You can’t stop thinking of what just happened between the two of you. You smiled like an idiot.  
  
“So thinking of me? Or what we just did?” He snapped you back from reality, you didn’t feel Jimin’s presence because you’re too pre occupied, you notice a teasing smile plastered on his face. You just smiled back to him, giving him an assurance that you really enjoyed it.  
  
“So, that’s all for today, I just reviewed your answers and it’s all good, let’s see the result of your exams this week shall we?” You said while fixing your things ready to leave.  
  
“What if I failed my exams, intentionally? Would you still teach me more?” He teased you, knowing that jimin’s wants more of you.  
  
“Let’s see, uhmm well Jimin-ah, see you soon? Maybe?” You whispered the last part.  
Jimin’s still sitting staring at you, and suddenly pulled your hand.  He gave you hot French kiss.  
  
“Not maybe noona. Please, let’s see each other, forever?” He whispered while hugging you so tight.  
  
—  
  
Hell week is over for Jimin, releasing of exam results are out. He rushed into the hallway just to see his results on his major exams.   
  
“Park, Jimin – Top 5- 85.65%!” He screamed.   
  
He rushed into your house since he’s just living few blocks from your house.  
  
“Noona! See this? Top 5! Not top 1, but I don’t care because I did it. Even my math is almost perfect! Yohoo!” He screamed while he lifts your body spinning you around at your doorway.  
  
“I love you noona, thank you” he said  
  
“I love you? But we just had—like a one afternoon stand—and…” You said.  
  
“Noona, it’s one night stand.”  
  
“I know, but I was like creating words? Like because it’s not night and it’s afternoon? So?”  
  
“Noona you’re so funny.” He kissed you again.  
  
“But Jimin, you can’t just love me just because we had sex? I think this is—”  
  
“Not right? Then let us start dating. Like how a normal guy would ask a normal girl who he likes for a date. If you want it like that I’d say yes,  
because noona, I just don’t want to lose the girl who has already my virginity. I know I can’t promise to be a good boyfriend since I’m five years younger than you, because sometimes I might end up acting immature, but I have faith in us, in you, that you’ll guide me.” He holds your hand with a puppy look on his face.  
  
You said yes.  
  
“But in one condition, no sex on the first date!” you smiled back giving him a sweet kiss as an assurance.  
  
—  
  
“Jimin-ah. I’m coming.”  
  
“Noona.” He paused. “I thought you said, no sex on the first date?”  
  
“Shut up Jimin! Just thrust faster, don’t make my sweet spot wait.”  
  
He chuckles a bit. “Are you ready then noona?”  
  
You flash a smile at him. “Ready than I’ll ever be.”  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, this is my first /finished omg finally/ one-shot smut. Enjoy reading it guys! Have some Jimin feels all the way! Thank you in advance for reading my piece.
> 
> PS. I'm so sorry for some cringe-y lines also the 'noona-hyung-dongsaeng' words..I'm sorry hahaha.
> 
> Thank you Ayen (banditsolace) as my beta! love you!! haha


End file.
